White Liar
by troutie87
Summary: Songfic to Miranda Lambert's White Liar. Usually I dislike them, but I really liked this song.


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling or Miranda Lambert. :)

I grasped my father's arm and began my descent down the aisle. I looked ahead to my fiancé and smiled mischievously. Before long we reached the priest who asked, "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do," my father answered before kissing me on the cheek and sitting down next to my mother.

Blaise reached out and took my head, but I gently shook my head and pulled away. He looked at me confused. I turned slightly toward our guests while still facing Blaise and began.

"Hey, white liar! Truth comes out a little at a time, and it spreads just like a fire, slips off your tongue like turpentine, and I don't know why, white liar!"

The guest all looked on in disbelief, but I was more interested in the look on Blaise's face. A deer caught in the headlights. Perfect.

"You better be careful what you do. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if they ever found you out. You better be careful what you say. It never really added up anyway. I got friends in this town," with this I smiled and gave a little wave to Ginny, Lavender, and Pansy, who had been informing me of Blaise's cheating. Each was supporting a huge grin; they were glad I was finally retaliating.

"Hey, white liar! Truth comes out a little at a time. And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of your tongue like turpentine, and I don't know why, white liar!" I knew from the start that Blaise was an excellent liar. He proved that in the war, but I was naïve enough to think he wouldn't use his skills on me.

"You said you went out to a bar and walked some lady to her car but your face had more to tell. Cause my cousin saw you on the street with a redhead named Bernice. Turns out you don't lie to well." I remember that night. Blaise told me he was going out with the boys, and that he was late getting home because he walked a young woman to her car. I thought it was sweet and chivalrous of him until I received a phone call from my Muggle cousin, Amanda. Turns out he and his friends had gone to a Muggle bar to pick us girls without being recognized like they would be in the wizarding world. She recognized him from a family occasion I'd recently taken him to. He didn't notice her, though. He was too busy snogging some redhead on the street.

"Hey, white liar! Truth comes out a little at a time. And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of your tongue like turpentine. And I don't know why, white liar!" I glanced at Astoria Greengrass as I said this. Astoria, the pureblood younger sister of Slytherin Daphne Greengrass, was a good friend of Blaise's and eventually one of mine. That is until I happened to catch them shagging at her apartment the other week. Sadly, I'd even made her one of my bridesmaids.

"Here's a bombshell just for you. Turns out I've been lying, too." I grabbed Draco Malfoy, Blaise's best man, by the tie and kissed him deeply. If the guests hadn't been surprised yet, they were now. When I pulled away, Draco was grinning with an arm around my waist. Blaise was gaping at the two of us.

Draco had been the first to warn me about Blaise's cheating. I didn't particularly like Draco at that point, but I trusted him. When my friends confirmed his information, it was Draco I turned to, asking him why he told me rather than protect Blaise. He explained his feelings for me, and we've been together ever since. He understood my reasons for staying together with Blaise. He knew I was waiting for the right time to retaliate, and being the good man he is, he agreed to help.

"Now, I'm a white liar. Truth comes out a little at a time. And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of my tongue like turpentine. And I don't know why, white liar."

Smiling sweetly at Blaise, I grabbed Draco's hand and began running back up the aisle. All my friends cheered while Blaise looked ready to faint.

We stopped right outside of the doors still in plain view. Draco leaned down and kissed me again, while turning on the spot with me in his arms, apparating the two of us away.

My last thought being that I really didn't mind being a white liar.


End file.
